Everlasting Bonds
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: Hajiki can't seem to find the perfect gift.


Author: IdrianWatzon

**Everlasting Bonds**

Maybe he had just imagined it. Sometimes, just sometimes, the thought crossed his mind when he truly believed Lightning hadn't existed. Then, he would see one of the others, or Hachisuka and Catherine, and he would remember. Remember that Lightning, and all the other TECHODES, had been real. That he had really done all the things he had done. That he had met all of the friends, and TECHODES, and he had truly lived the life he had lived. But, at the same time, it was hard. Nearly three months ago... that had been when it ended. When Lightning had vanished. Sure, it was somewhat of a relief, but Lightning had grown on him. Just like Katana and Zero, and Arashi and Hayate, Takumi and Thunderbolt, and finally, Aiko and Messerschmitt. All of them had grown to enjoy having their TECHODES around.

But, to tell the truth, Hajiki was also glad Lightning was gone. He had never thought of it until possibly a month ago, when he realized it was nice not having to worry. Takumi and Aiko visited him and his mother and sister regularly. While, Katana was still nowhere to be seen. He hadn't returned, but Hajiki still wondered. Three months WAS a long time, after all. Now, Christmas was coming up. He really had no idea what to get anybody. Aiko and Takumi had started spending a lot of time together, and since Hachisuka and Catherine were, well, basically his bosses, he needed a lot of time to think in order to not get fired.

Arashi? Well, she was a completely different story. He saw her at the school and sometimes other assorted places. Sometimes, he'd run into her while she would be working on a new billboard. So, to put it simple, Hajiki was completely clueless about his friends. Completely. Sure, he saw Aiko and Takumi at least once every two days, but the both of them were rich, so they had to do work. Aiko's father had left away on a business trip, so she had been given her whole estate to work with for the time, thus making her very busy. Takumi usually spent time with her, helping or just staying. The two had become close friends.

Hajiki sighed. Well, guess now was the time to do a little shopping. First, find presents for Hachisuka and Catherine. Then, Aiko and Takumi. Finally, Arashi. Hopefully, she wouldn't kill him if he got a bad present.

-----

Arashi stretched. Another long day of working was done. She said her goodbyes and was on her way. She had some Christmas shopping to do. Aiko she had gotten a new hat. Just a week ago, Arashi had accidentally lost the hat Aiko always wore, so she had decided to get her a new one. Takumi, a harder one to decide upon, had taken just a longer amount of time. Finally, she had given up and found a photo book. She had spent three days filling it up with as many pictures she could find. All of either them, including Hajiki, Aiko, Katana, Takumi and herself, and the TECHODES. This meant any newspaper article or anything. After all, Takumi had been devastated when he had lost Thunderbolt.

Okay, Arashi was clever sometimes, but when Christmas and gifts come around, she knows next to nothing. She had decided giving Catherine and Hachisuka a... slightly combined gift. Heck, she didn't even know what she had gotten. Just shows how terrible she was at shopping. There really wasn't much else to get. She had gotten her fellow work companions some assorted items. Plus, she had even gotten Mrs. Sanada and Hajiki's sister a present each. Now, she had one more gift to find. Hajiki's.

Turns out, it was much harder than she thought it would be. But first, she needed some food.

-----

Hajiki roamed the isles, looking for the things he needed. His mother had asked him to stop by a store to pick up some extra ingredients after his Christmas shopping was done. She'd need some to bake a nice dinner that night. Hajiki sighed, and picked up a can of rolls. His mother had insisted he buy one so they could have some breakfast in the morning as well. Checking his arms, he started for the checkout. Turning a corner, he ran right into someone, dropping all of his items and his hat on the ground in the process. It seemed the person's items had also fallen, along with the person.

Hajiki immediately reached out his hand to help up the other unfortunate shopper. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw who it was.

-----

Arashi gratefully accepted the hand and stood. Looking up, her eyes widened upon greeting Hajiki's own eyes. She stumbled for an answer.

"Oh, Hajiki! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that." Arashi bent down and picked up his fallen hat. Standing straight again, she handed him the cap and goggles. (A/N It is a cap, right? I mean, I'm gonna call it that for now. Just remember, not a baseball cap.)

"T-that's okay, A-Arashi." He took the hat and placed it on his head. Arashi bent down again and began to sort out both of their items. Hajiki bent as well and helped. Finally, both stood, the right items in their hands. Arashi smiled at Hajiki slightly.

"I have to go now, so... I'll see you later!" Arashi turned and left. She stopped at the check out counter and sighed. Setting down her things, she took out her wallet and pulled out some of her remaining cash. She was running low. The Christmas presents really did it in. Luckily, she was to be paid soon.

-----

Hajiki stared after Arashi a moment, before he too headed for the counter. By the time he got there, Arashi was nowhere to be seen. Setting down his things, Hajiki waited. Handing over the right amount of yen, he grabbed the shopping bag and left the store as well. Trailing down the snowy path, he decided to head home. Two bags were in his hands. One, the food, the other, what presents he had managed to find. He had found everybody a gift. Everybody except for one. Arashi.

He hadn't known what to get her. It puzzled him. He was still shocked after she had kissed him when he had returned. He had really believed she was going to punch him, when she turned the ends and did _that_. It had been quite shocking for him. Still, Hajiki had know idea what she would want for Christmas.

-----

After Arashi had paid, she had left the store and ran home. Running into her house, she put away the food and sat on her small bedroom floor. She hadn't seen Hajiki for a while. Sure, they had their jobs, but she still never saw him. Whenever she went to Hachisuka's, he'd be gone. He seemed to never be at his house or his mother's work, so she never saw him. Unless, like just before, they ran into each other unexpectedly.

But, Arashi still didn't see him for long. Yet, seeing him had been nice. Still, she had forgotten something. She had forgotten to get Hajiki a gift...

-----

It was Christmas Eve; Hajiki was standing alone in Aiko's mansion. Aiko had invited all of the group, meaning all that had seen the TECHODES, to a small party. Her father had returned, and had made the party nice. Everyone but Katana had shown up. Hajiki knew Katana probably wouldn't show up, the guy had a knack for silence. Arashi was off with Aiko's dad. He was showing her around since Aiko and Takumi had left. Hajiki had declined Aiko's father's offer. Standing next to Arashi made him nervous.

Sighing, Hajiki walked down a long hall. Seeing a door open, he walked towards it and glanced in it. The door led to a balcony, where Aiko and Takumi stood, staring at the dark night sky. Hajiki stopped. They were holding hands. This was new... Aiko was laughing at something. Since when did they become so much closer? Sure, Takumi was slightly taller now, but Hajiki was nearly shocked.

He turned and left when the two, who were still sitting on the balcony, leaned into each other and hugged. It just made him nervous.

-----

Arashi sighed and dismissed herself from Aiko's father. He was nice and all, but she wasn't in the mood. It was already Christmas Eve, and she still didn't have a present for Hajiki. That was not good. Arashi turned and continued to walk. She had even managed to find a tiny gift for her father, who had criticized her since the day she was born. After all, he had wanted a boy. Arashi's shoes clamped across the floor as she walked.

Stopping, she looked out the window. It was a snowy night. Close to midnight, alright. Starting again, she stopped when Hajiki appeared around the corner.

-----

"Arashi..." Hajiki walked next to her. He gulped. It was almost Christmas, and he hadn't managed to find Arashi a present.

"Hajiki, how are you?" Arashi asked. Hajiki shrugged. He gulped again, and looked out the window. Arashi was pretty. She had a nice pink dress on. Not fancy, but nice. It really made her look beautiful, it seemed. Hajiki suddenly noticed that the window they were staring out at had a balcony. There were doors to the side. He grabbed Arashi's hand and started for the doors. His face blushed pink, so he didn't turn towards her.

-----

Arashi let herself be led by Hajiki. It felt nice to have him holding her hand. Arashi was glad Hajiki didn't turn around, or he would have seen her pink cheeks. He opened the doors and they stepped onto a balcony. She'd noticed it before, but hadn't bothered to go out. The snow had slowed. Hajiki leaned on the railing, his hand still holding hers. Arashi placed her hand on the railing and brushed some of the snow off.

It seemed to be the only thing to keep her occupied. That was when Hajiki turned towards her.

-----

"Arashi..." Hajiki trailed off again. He didn't know what to say.

"Hajiki, isn't it a beautiful night?" Arashi sighed. Hajiki looked back at the sky, before glancing back at her. She looked pretty. Really. If he hadn't known she could throw him off the balcony in an instant, he might have been a little less distant. But, yet, he wasn't that distant at all.

-----

It was a dumb comment. Really, she had thought she could think up something a little better than that. Still, it caught his attention. Arashi held back a blush and stared at the sky. She suddenly turned towards Hajiki. He seemed a little pink.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine." Hajiki replied.

-----

Whatever possessed him, at the moment, Hajiki thought he was going to get a good slap. But, it seemed as if he lost control of his body. He leaned forward and kissed Arashi. She seemed surprised, and for a moment, Hajiki thought to pull back, but she kissed him back. His hand fell into position on her cheek, and he felt a new sensation. It was different then when she had kissed him.

Now, he knew what he was feeling. He knew, now, that he really... loved her. Loved Arashi. The one who could hurt him like no tomorrow? The one who had wanted to fly?

-----

Arashi seemed to have never felt happier. Hajiki, Hajiki was kissing her. Arashi, he was kissing Arashi. She'd never thought it would happen. She had only thought that when she had kissed him, Hajiki had reacted on quick reaction. But here, the one she knew she loved was kissing her. It was amazing. It seemed to last forever. But, a clock broke into it, separating them.

Hajiki turned towards her.

-----

"Arashi... I-I..." He trailed off. "I didn't get you a present." It almost seemed like a lame sentence.

"What?" Arashi looked dumbfounded.

"I never got to find you... a present." Hajiki looked down, starting to pull away from Arashi. But she hugged him.

-----

Whatever possessed her, she was almost thankful. She hugged him, kissing his lips one more time.

"Hajiki, you got me the best present of all." She answered.

"I-I did?" He looked confused.

"Yes..." Arashi smiled gently.

-----

Hajiki's heart skipped a beat. Before he could stop himself, he had blurted it out.

"A-Arashi? I-I just wanted to say, I-I really do... like you. No! I love you!" Hajiki looked down, pink.

"Really, Hajiki?" Arashi asked delicately. He nodded, silent.

"I do too, Hajiki."

-----

Hajiki looked up. She had said it. She had said she loved him. Did that mean, he was going to be able to live? That he could actually like her, no, love her, without her hating him? He suddenly kissed her again, hugging her tightly.

"H-how did I give you a present?" he asked.

"By telling me the one thing I've been waiting for you to say." Hajiki smiled. He tightened his grip around her. "And, Hajiki? I have something I forgot to tell you." Hajiki let go of her and looked at her face.

"I didn't get you a present, either." Arashi smiled, and threw herself into Hajiki's arms, hugging him tightly, happy her wish had come true.


End file.
